Mistaken Identity
by KatriaFaeyero
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda are the best of friends even though they are so different in every way. They are willing to do everything to ensure the other's happiness. So what happen's when a spell goes wrong and Elphaba finds herself in Glinda's shoes a month before the blonde's arranged marriage to a Prince? - Fiyeraba, Glinda/OC


The white dress flowed perfectly down her little form, fitting her perfectly. It was simple, far too simple for her liking, but she had no choice but to comply with what the seamstress has gotten ready after weeks of preparation for her wedding.

Her wedding...

She was getting married in a few hours- ιn three hours to be precise- and she was getting married to a prince nonetheless. It was such an honor for her family, the family of the richest Gillikin merchants, to be married into royalty. She should have been outraged with her father's decision to marry her to the Prince but she had grown up knowing that her chances of marrying for love were very few. Unless she met and fell in love with someone rich and famous and influential. She had grown up being accustomed to the idea so she hadn't really thrown a fit when her parents had announced that she was to be married to the Prince of the Vinkus. Besides the Prince was everything she had ever dreamed of. He was tall and blond and rich and perfect. Wasn't he?

It should have been easy, preparing herself for the wedding. The maids had worked with her all day to make her look perfect though she had changed their plans concerning make up and hairstyles. The maids were ready to fix her hair in long soft natural looking curls and put as little make up on her face as possible to show off her natural beauty. But the moment they started doing her hair she had scolded them and asked them to make her an intricate looking hairstyle with big curls that made her hair look shorter yet gave them a certain bounce. And she had asked for a lot of make up and her favorite pink lipstick.

The dress was a matter that should be left untouched. It was so simple compared to what she had dreamed of wearing on her wedding. Of course everyone had expected her to wear a bubbly white dress made of so much tulle that it could resemble a white cupcake. However her dress was a simple design- though made by the best silk- that fitted her petite form perfectly yet looked so out of style on her.

She desperately wanted to smile. She wanted to be happy on her wedding day. She had dreamed of her wedding all her life yet now all she could think of was that she wanted to be anywhere but here, in her luxurious suit in the castle of Kiamo Ko, preparing herself to be married to the handsome Crown Prince of the Vinkus. When out of her earshot, the maids would gossip that she was certainly the saddest bride they had ever seen.

If only she wasn't here and if only she was to marry a different man. Someone with dark hair and an air of confidence. Someone with almond brown eyes that warmed her very being. Someone who's name she could no longer say out of shame. Someone who had fallen in love with a girl he couldn't have. Someone she had to forget...

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. Her "Come in!"came hastily, as if on instinct, and a young beautiful woman entered the chamber. She looked every bit the Governor's daughter that she was, in her lace pale pink dress and jeweled shoes.

"Are you ready Glinda? Is there something that you need?" Glinda smiled at her friend and sighed negatively. The brunette young woman frowned at Glinda's behavior, not really being used to a sad looking Glinda. She was always the joy of their little group when they were attending Shiz University only a few weeks ago.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the girl asked as she approached Glinda. She took a nearby chair and sat by Glinda's side in the vanity. "What troubles you Glin? It is your wedding day. You should be happy."

"Everyone expects me to be happy but..." a few seconds of silence followed and when she spoke Glinda didn't complete her previous sentence. "I believe I am ready. The music and the food are gonna be great. I always wanted a summer wedding so that my honeymoon can be at the beach. It's going to be perfect. And the Queen has made sure that..." She desperately tried to act as her normal self but she found she could not. Being happy and perky was't something that she could easily do at the moment. Not after everything that had happened in the weeks following her graduation from Shiz. At least she tried to be enthousiastic."And the Prince is so handsome. He is perfect and I am perfect so... I suppose we will be perfect together."

"You suppose? You are getting married to him Glinda. You two spent a month together to get to know each other and according to the tabloids it seemed like love at first sight."

"Oh but it was love at first sight! We are born to be together!" she was quick to defence herself and the stories writen on the tabloids but her friend, being the always careful and mature one - it must be a family thing- saw right through it. She chose to say nothing as Glinda played with the white gloves she had to wear before the ceremony. Something was off, she could tell. Her next words were perfectly calculated and she was sure that if she pressured more, the blond would sooner or later slip up.

"You are worried that this isn't what you want, right?" Glinda only nodded. She didn't just think. She was absolutely certain that this wedding was a mistake. Then Nessa continued. "You are just nervous about your wedding and everything that comes after that. And I'm not sure that I'm the right person to talk to about your cold feet. Have you talked with my sister about all these?"

Glinda's expression changed for a few seconds but her frown disappeared almost immediately in a mask of apathy. "No, I haven't." was the only answer she could master. This behavior gave Nessa all the cofirmation she needed to conclude that something was terribly wrong. Under normal circumstances, Glinda would have certainly asked for her best friend's help if she had two girls were inseperable and would always confide to each other first.

"Glinda where is she?" Nessa asked suddenly, before she could stop herself. Glinda, who continued playing with the white silk gloves, looked upin alarm.

"Where is who?"

"You know exactly who I mean. Where is she? I haven't seen her since our graduation when she had a fight with our father and I had hoped to see her at your wedding but she wasn't even here to help you get ready."

Glinda shook her head sadly. "I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dump with me Glinda. Where is Elphaba? Why isn't she here to help you with your wedding? She is your best friend. She should be here."

"She can't be here." was Glinda's only answer.

"First she runs away from home to come with you to the Gillikin, then she disappears from Gillikin and suddenly people see her in the Emerald City having the time of her life and when it come's to her best friend's wedding she is absent. Isn't this kind of strange?" Glinda remained silent. "Did you two had a fight? Are you covering for her? Because if you are hiding her from my father..."

"She just can't be here Nessa!" Glinda yelled and then returned to her mournful frown. "She can't be here because it hurts so much." That last part was barely a whisper but Nessarose heard it anyway.

"You two are hiding something. I want to know what happened after graduation. You were up to something and I want to know what."

"I can't tell you Nessa."

"You have to. Please! It has nothing to do with my father searching for Elphaba everywhere we go. It's just me caring for my sister. I need to know if she is okay." The sincerity in Nessa's eyes shocked Glinda. Elphaba and Nessa has always been close during their days at Shiz and though Nessa was usually the demanding little sister, Ginda knew that they shared a special love. It was that love in Nessa's eyes that made Glinda's defenses crumble at her feet. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. The truth she had promised never to tell was out only two hours before her wedding.

"Elphie is okay. But her heart... her heart is broken. And it's all my fault."

* * *

**Hello readers! **

**This is the prologue of a story that I've been working on for the last few weeks. I have everything planned out and all questions will be answered as the story progresses. This is OF COURSCE fiyeraba so do not be mistaken by the fact that Glinda is getting married to the Prince of the Vinkus. We have an awfully long way to go...**

**I hope that you like the story and if possible,please please please, review to let me know what you think. **

**Till the next chapter, **

**Katria Faeyero**


End file.
